The Looking Glass
by GunsAndHandcuffs
Summary: Draco is found beaten and nearly half dead by Sirius Black and a group of aurors during a raid upon Malfoy Manor. Sirius takes Draco back to Grimmauld Place where Ron, Harry and Hermione just happen to be residing at currently. Draco!Abuse!Rape Draco!Harry Drarry!Slash, R&R would be appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah, all that good shit...**_

_**Summary: Draco is found beaten and nearly half dead by Sirius Black and a group of aurors during a raid upon Malfoy Manor. Sirius takes Draco back to Grimmauld Place where Ron, Harry and Hermione just happen to be residing at currently.  
**_

_**Warning: SLASH! If for some strange reason you don't like it, don't read. Rape, torture, dark moods. Slight AU (Sirius never to Azkaban and he's an auror)  
**_

_**Pairings: RL/SB, HG/RW, GW/DT, DT/SF, AW/MW, and future HP/DM  
**_

* * *

The things that are hidden in that dark mysterious home named Malfoy Manor. No one dares approach it for fear of angering the man of the house, Lucius Malfoy. No one dares ask about the mysterious disappearance of Narcissa Malfoy or about the long absences that Lucius' son Draco seemed to take whenever he returned home for the holidays. Oh, if only people knew of the dark secrets that were hidden behind the great oak door of Malfoy Manor. If one did though, they would flee. Flee to the hills, never to return to the cursed home, for the home -if it could even be called that- so as not to face the horrid truth, so as to not hear the tortured screams that haunt the walls, of Malfoy Manor.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Screams of complete torture and agony ripped through the silence in Malfoy Manor, destroying the peace and silence in the home. The screams sounded as if they came from the mouth of a young boy and could be heard all throughout the house, even though they seemed to generate from the dungeons below the ground.

Tucked in the cell in the farthest corner was a young boy, aged thirteen and his father. The boy lay trembling on the floor, gripping his sides as he bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood so he wouldn't cry out. He could smell the alcohol on his father's breath and he knew it would be horrifying if he cried out or made a sound. His father was angry. The Dark Lord was angry and had punished Lucius. To drown his sorrows, he had drank an entire bottle of Firewhiskey before coming down to the dungeons to make Draco even more miserable. There was already a bruise forming on the left side of his face and a gash above his eye that was dripping blood down his face, and his father had barely gotten started.

"You are a disgrace to the name, Malfoy!" slurred Draco's drunken father, delivering a kick to Draco's stomach and knocking the air out of him. Draco coughed and choked, taking in rasping breaths as he shook.

"Father, please..." he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears from escaping. This simply seem to anger Lucius even more.

"You DARE beg me?!" he roared, leaning down and grabbing Draco's collar, hauling him to his feet and slamming him into the wall. Draco's silver eyes widened in terror as he struggled weakly against his father who was currently fumbling with his belt buckle. Draco knew what was coming next, seeing as it happened almost daily for him but he was still terrified.

"Please don't!" he cried piteously, pushing and shoving at his father who had now dropped his trousers.

"Shut up, boy." hissed Lucius drunkenly, pulling at Draco's pants. Draco cried out in horror as he tried to get out of his fathers' grip. Lucius, not enjoying the resistance, slapping Draco as hard as he could across the face and punching him again. Draco bit back a cry of pain as blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. He trembled as Lucius ripped Draco's shirt off and drew a knife from his robe pocket, an ugly smirk on his face.

"I'm going to make you bleed..." he hissed into Draco's ear before grabbing Draco by the shoulders and spinning the small boy around, slamming Draco's face into the wall. Draco shuddered at his father's touch, trying to slide away but unable to. Lucius smirked and pulled Draco's underwear down, digging his nails into Draco's shoulders and dragging them down his back, creating a irritated red trail on his back.

"Please help me..." whispered Draco to no one in particular, squeezing his eyes shut again to hold back his tears. His father would only get angrier. Lucius sneered as Draco continued to struggle against his father.

"There will never be anyone to help you. No one cares about you. You're a pathetic creature and you brought this upon yourself." spat Lucius before grabbing a handful of Draco's limp blond hair and smashing Draco's head into the wall. Spots flashed before Draco's eyes and he slumped against the wall, half unconscious as he tried to gain his bearings. Suddenly though, Lucius thrust himself into Draco with absolutely no warning. A strangled cry escaped Draco's lips and crystalline tears escaped his magnificent silver eyes and streaked through the grime and dirt on his face. Draco couldn't help but let out a great, bone rattling sob as his father pounded mercilessly into him, being about as rough as possible. He winced and shuddered as Lucius grabbed his thin delicate wrists and slammed them above Draco's head, invoking a cry from Draco before he could silence himself. Draco tried to deafen himself to his father's animalistic groans and his moans of pleasure as he defiled his son, enjoying it as he did. Finally, Lucius thrust into Draco as deep as he could and moaned loudly as he came before pulling out and throwing his trembling son to the floor. Draco curled into a ball as he sobbed quietly, his entire body shaking as blood dripped down his legs and he tried to stop his tears. Lucius looked disgustedly down at his son as he pulled his trousers up and spat at his son.

"You are so weak..." he said venomously, kicking his son's limp form. Draco whimpered and shied away from his father, not even trying to disguise the obvious fear. Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at his son.

"Please, Father...please stop..." begged Draco, trying to escape his father, but after being beaten daily and starved for weeks, he had no strength left. Lucius sneered at him.

"You're disgusting." he spat, keeping his wand trained upon his trembling son. "Incarcerous." he hissed, ropes springing from the ground and binding Draco's wrists tightly. "You are a blemish upon this family. You don't deserve the name Malfoy." he said viciously as he hauled his son to his feet.

"Father please! I'm your son!" he cried pleadingly, his voice hoarse from screaming. Lucius slapped him as he hauled Draco across the small cell.

"Don't speak to me as if I am your father." he spat, grabbing Draco's wrists and wrapping the rope around Draco's wrists to a hook hanging from the ceiling. Draco struggled weakly as he attempted to escape. Lucius plastered an ugly grin on as he drew a knife from his robe pocket and pressed the cold blade against Draco's neck.

"I could just kill you know, but I want to make you suffer as you made me suffer all these years..." he whispered into Draco's ear, his hot alcohol laced breath burning Draco's skin. Before Draco even had time to react, Lucius suddenly dragged the knife up Draco's chest, cutting deep into his flesh and staining his flesh red with his scarlet blood. Draco felt a bloodcurdling screams ripped from his lungs as Lucius hacked mercilessly at Draco's chest and back, grinning as blood dripped down onto the floor and formed a pool on the ground. After successfully slicing open almost every inch of skin that he could touch, Lucius cut him down and looked at his son in disgust as Draco wheezed and cried, clutching his bleeding sides as he felt himself starting to drift away.

"You were never my son. You are disgusting and a disgrace. You deserve to die!" he shouted before bringing his foot down on Draco's ribcage as hard as he could. Draco felt one or two of his ribs snap with a sickening crack and a piercing scream left his mouth. Tears cut through the layers of grime and filth on his face as he lay scrawled out on the floor, his wrists still bound. His father spat at him one last time before turning and leaving the dungeons, leaving his son to die on the floor of the dungeons. Draco's breathing was labored and his body trembling as quiet sobs shook his body.

"Why...?" he whispered in a broken voice to absolutely no one. "Why me...?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: Draco is found beaten and nearly half dead by Sirius Black and a group of aurors during a raid upon Malfoy Manor. Sirius takes Draco back to Grimmauld Place where Ron, Harry and Hermione just happen to be residing at currently.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did...**_

_**A/N: This may a bit crappy. I'm trying to get over my writers block...**_

* * *

"Pads. Pads. Pads, wake up." hissed a low voice in the completely black bedroom. A low groan was heard and a dark shape rolled over in the large bed. The other man sighed frustratedly and shook his friend.

"Wake up!" said the awake one louder. No response. The man rolled his amber eyes and ripped the blankets off the bed. The other sat up and looked around groggily, his long black hair tangled.

"What the hell Moony?" he muttered, running his fingers through his matted hair. Remus Lupin crossed his arms and tossed Sirius a shirt.

"First off, cover up." he ordered Sirius, frowning disapprovingly at his half naked partner. Sirius rolled his eyes but obeyed.

"Now, why did you wake me up at...four AM?" demanded Sirius, glancing over to check the clock by their bedside, setting his feet onto the floor and getting up with a monstrous yawn.

"The aurors called. They want you to help out with a raid at Malfoy Manor." said Remus, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Sirius groaned as he tottered over to the wardrobe.

"You're kidding!" he said tiredly, pulling his neatly folded uniform auror uniform. "Harry just got back from school too..." he muttered, thinking fondly of his thirteen year old godson who had just gotten back for winter break.

"I'm not kidding." said Remus, falling tiredly onto the bed. "According to a neighbor they heard a ruckus over there and want it investigated." he informed Sirius, flopping face first onto the bed.

"Do we have to do it _now_?" groaned Sirius as he ran a brush through his hair. Remus nodded and said something that was muffled by the mattress. Sirius smirked and threw himself onto the bed beside Sirius.

"Don't worry, Moony. I'll be back before you can say wolfsbane." he said teasingly, Remus looking up to grin at Sirius.

"Stop being so stupid and get out of here and do your job." he laughed, pressing a chaste kiss to Sirius' lips. Sirius chuckled and tousled Remus' hair before getting up.

"See you when I get home, Moony." he said before departing out the bedroom door.

"Be careful, Pads!" called Remus after him before slipping underneath the covers. Sirius walked lightly past Harry, Ron and Hermione's room so as to not wake them and slipped down the stairs. He grabbed his cloak and clipped it on, wrapping his maroon scarf that Harry had gotten him last Christmas around his neck. He sighed and stepped out onto the small front porch, making sure to lock the door behind him. The winter night was completely silent and the inky blackness was illuminated by the street lights and the sidewalk was covered by a thin layer of snow. It was quite the Christmas mood. Sirius sighed and wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and turned in his spot, focusing on the large mansion before he disappeared with a loud pop.

* * *

Sirius appeared on the lawn of Malfoy Manor in the middle of a large group of aurors. Alastor Moody lumbered over, a disgruntled look on his scarred and mutilated face.

"It's about time you got here, Black." he hissed, his bright blue eye spinning around in his head. "Took your sweet time did you?" he sneered, thumping his knotted wood staff into the grass with a dull 'thunk' Sirius rolled his eyes as he drew his wand.

"You woke me at four in the morning, Alastor. You should no better." he said with a smirk as he wiped his wand down with his snow settled in Moody's hair, making him look even older than he was.

"Shut it, Black. We have important work to do." huffed the old man, turning to face the huge depressing mansion.

"We come here weekly. What's different now?" demanded Sirius. Moody turned back to Sirius, a frown splitting through his old woody face.

"They heard screaming." he said calmly.

"And that's new?"

"A kid screaming." said Moody grimly, turning back to the house as the other aurors started to arrive. Sirius started to feel rather worried. Wasn't Lucius' son back for break like Harry was...?

_'But no...it couldn't be Lucius' son.' _Sirius told himself confidently as he rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. He walked over to join the others as Moody started to go over the plan.

"Now, this is a little more than your average raid." growled Moody.

_'My warm bed' _thought Sirius.

"There may or may not be someone here that is seriously injured."

_'Remus...' _

"So you know what that means."

_'Warm fireplace.'_

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" roared Moody, nearly scaring the newer recruits to death and startling Sirius a bit himself.

_'Grimmauld Place'_ Sirius was pulled suddenly though out of his thoughts.

"BLACK." shouted Moody, Sirius jerking his head up to look at Moody.

"Yes _sir_?" he asked sarcastically. Moody glared at him but didn't say anything.

"I asked you a question." he growled, looking absolutely furious.

"And I didn't hear you." said Sirius innocently, knowing he shouldn't be testing the old man but unable to resist. Moody looked ready to explode and grabbed Sirius' collar, pulling him right up to his face so they were practically nose to nose.

"I said, 'Black, you're taking the dungeons.'" hissed Moody, releasing Sirius and pushing him back. Sirius dusted himself off and frowned at Moody.

"No need to be so rough." he muttered, straightening his slightly rumpled jacket.

"Shut up, Black.' snapped Moody, obviously in a horrible mood. "Let's go everyone." he grumbled, turning and starting to limp towards the house. Sirius rolled his eyes but followed after Moody.

"So what are we planning on doing? Just strolling right through the door?" asked Sirius sarcastically as they climbed up the stairs and stood in front of the large door. Moody drew his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the front door.

"Blasting is more like it." he said casually, and before Sirius even had time to register what he had said, Moody was already moving. "Reducto!" he yelled, and the door was blasted off its hinges with a loud explosion that nearly deafened everyone except Moody who seemed unperturbed. He stepped over the rubble that was once a lovely black oak door and looked around.

"Crazy old bat..." muttered Sirius as he joined Moody inside of the house.

"Shut up, Black and get down to the dungeons." ordered Moody before sending the other aurors on their way. Sirius opened his mouth to argue but quickly shut it and started out for the dungeons.

"Old buffoon. Always making _me_ check the dungeons." he muttered as he performed an unlocking spell on the dungeons door and started to open it. "Of ALL the people he could pick, he picks m-" he cut himself off when he almost gagged at the nauseating stench. He nearly gagged and covered his nose with his sleeve and breathed through his mouth. It smelled like...like blood.

"Lumos." he muttered, lifting his wand so he could see. He walked slowly through the dungeons, looking for the source of the smell. Then, he found it.

Sirius almost vomited right there. Laying on the floor in the middle of the farthest cell in the back was a young boy that could barely be Harry's age. His eyes were closed and what skin that Sirius could see was deathly white. He was laying, literally in a pool of his own blood. His chest and back had been hacked at mercilessly and there wasn't a speck of clothing on him. His hair was matted with so much blood it looked almost brown but Sirius could see a blond sheen to it. It was horrifying. Sirius raced over and knelt by the boy's side and felt for his pulse. It was light as a feather and barely detectable. Sirius pulled his cloak off and wrapped it around the boy to at least save him some decency before Sirius took him into his arms. The boy moaned softly and his eyes fluttered open to reveal a pair of startling silvery blue eyes that could belong alone to the Malfoy family. This was Lucius' son. Sirius breathed in sharply as the boy started shaking and suddenly, loud rasping coughs shook his entire body and he coughed up blood. He looked around wildly, his eyes wide with panic when he realized that there was someone else in the room.

"NO!" he cried, trying weakly to shove Sirius away but his grip was too tight.

"Hey," said Sirius softly, trying to show that he wasn't a threat to Draco Malfoy, but the young boy was too hysterical to seem to understand.

"Let me go!" he shouted, trying his best to get away. Sirius groaned and grabbed his wand, pointing it at the boy.

"I do apologize for this." he said regretfully. "Stupefy." he muttered, and a tiny bolt of red light hit the boy and knocked him unconscious. The boy's struggles stopped immediately. His right arm dangled by his side limply and his head rested on Sirius' chest, his eyes closed. Sirius ran out of the dungeons as quickly as he could without hurting the boy further. He burst out, looking around wildly for Moody.

"Alastor! Get down here!" he shouted loudly, not caring about the looks he was receiving. Moody thumped into the room, spotting Sirius and the boy's bloody body.

"Who in the bloody blazes is that?" he growled, hiding his concern expertly.

"It's Lucius' son." said Sirius grimly. "He's in horrible shape. We have to get him to a hospital." said Sirius urgently. Moody frowned.

"Mungo's all full from the last Death Eater raid." grumbled Moody, crossing his arms. "You could take him back to Grimmauld Place." he suggested. Sirius looked a little conflicted but nodded after a few moments.

"All right. Please come by after you finish here." he said before leaving out the front door. He jogged across the lawn till he was out of the no apparation wards. He took a deep breath, focused on Grimmauld Place, turned on spot and vanished with a loud crack.

* * *

Remus appeared on the front step of Grimmauld place at four fifty-three exactly. He burst through the front door, not really caring about making noise right now.

"Remus! Get down here!" shouted Sirius urgently as he sprinted up the stairs and took Draco into the spare guest room. He heard Remus getting up on the floor above him and cursed under his breath. He needed to hurry up before the kid bled out. He set Draco down onto the bed, not caring about the blood staining the sheets. He heard someone coming in through the door and looked up, relieved to see Remus at the door. He looked bleary eyed and tired and had a robe on over his white t-shirt and sweats.

"Pads, what's going on?" he asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes before freezing when he saw the bleeding boy on the bed. "Who is _that_?" he breathed out. Sirius looked down, a worried look on his worn features.

"Draco Malfoy."

* * *

_**A/N: All right, now please read and review! I thrive off of it 3 anyway, it's a bit crappy because I have writers block. Please let me know what you thought!**_

_**XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not getting paid. Sadly... -_-**_

_**Summary: Draco is found beaten and nearly half dead by Sirius Black and a group of aurors during a raid upon Malfoy Manor. Sirius takes Draco back to Grimmauld Place where Ron, Harry and Hermione just happen to be residing at currently.**_

_**Warning: SLASH! If for some strange reason you don't like it, don't read. Rape, torture, dark moods. Slight AU (Sirius never to Azkaban and he's an auror)**_

_**Pairings: RL/SB, HG/RW, GW/DT, DT/SF, AW/MW, and future**_** HP/DM**

* * *

Remus looked stunned as he moved quickly to Sirius' side.

"This is Lucius' son?" he asked as he started to check the other boy over. He couldn't believe that this was the same arrogant, prejudiced, spoiled boy he had seen in his classroom earlier that year. Sirius nodded grimly as he leaned against the wall, watching as a piece of parchment appeared in the air and writing appeared on it with Draco's medical reports. Remus frowned as he glanced at it, trying to heal some of Draco's vast amount of wounds. After a few moments, Remus took the parchment and scanned it, pursing his lips together before pausing and setting it down, his amber eyes wide.

"What is it?" questioned Sirius, pushing off the wall with a worriedly look. Remus shook his head and looked up at Sirius, a horrified look on his face.

"It's...there's so much damage..." he said in a shocked whisper.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius, starting to look even more worried.

"Numerous internal injuries, not to mention the external injuries, three broken ribs, numerous untreated illnesses over the years, malnourished and there's evidence of r-rape." he said, stumbling over the last word, his skin deathly pale. Sirius' eyes widened.

"Who the hell did that to him?!" asked Sirius in an outrage. Even if this _was_ Lucius Malfoy's son, no one deserved that.

"I have an idea..." said Remus grimly, starting to work on the broken boy's body in an attempt to save him. Sirius shook his head in disgust, suddenly he glanced up, hearing footsteps upstairs. He gave Remus a quick wave as warning and starting towards the door. Hermione appeared, wrapped in a fluffy pink bathrobe, her fuzzy light brown hair knotted and tangled. She rubbed her eyes as she approached him.

"Sirius, I heard loud voices. Is everything all right?" she asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes as she peered over Sirius' shoulder in an attempt to see inside the room. Sirius immediately moved to block her view, wanting to give the boy some privacy.

"There's nothing wrong, Hermione." said Sirius reassuringly, moving again as Hermione tried to see in the room.

"Who's in there?" she asked curiously, crossing her arms and frowning at Sirius.

"No one." said Sirius confidently, smiling warmly at her. "Now, back to bed with you." he said in a friendly tone, but his lie was given away when Remus opened his mouth.

"Pads, get over here! I need help. He's not breathing." said Remus urgently.

"Scuse me for a second." said Sirius before darting across the room to help Remus. Draco's skin was ashen and his lips had a blue tinge, his entire body limp and his bloodstained hair hanging in his eyes. Hermione let out a loud gasp and her hands flew to her mouth.

"I-is th-that, Malfoy?" she gasped, her question ignored by the two others as they tried to get the boy breathing again. Remus frowned, cursing under his breath while he performed spells on Draco in an attempt to get him breathing.

"Come on..." muttered Remus as he cast an airway clearing spell before casting an examination spell.

"What's the matter with him?" demanded Sirius, feeling for the boy's pulse. It took him almost a minute to find it and it was slowing down. "Hurry it up!" he snapped. Remus groaned and looked over at Sirius, completely ignoring Hermione.

"His broken rib punctured his lung and it's stopped his breathing. I'll have to heal his rib, fix his lung and then re-break his rib so it can heal properly." he said grimly.

"Why has Malfoy broken a rib?!" squeaked Hermione, her brown eyes wide but she was again ignored.

"Well do it then!" cried Sirius, stepping back from Draco to let Remus do his work. Remus frowned a little, knowing that it would be quite painful for the boy, even unconscious.

"Well, let's try this..." he sighed, pointing his wand at the boy. He muttered a spell under his breath, wincing when he heard a sickening grinding sound. Draco didn't stir, nor did his his breathing resume.

"Come on, Remus!" urged Sirius, not wanting a boy this young to die. Remus waved him off with a frown.

"Shut it, Pads. I'm trying." he snapped as he pointed his wand back at Draco and muttered an unintelligible spell. He stepped back, a concerned look on his face as he waited to see if it would work. Suddenly, -and nearly giving Remus and Sirius heart attacks- Draco's eyes snapped open and he shot up, a panicked look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but burst into a fit of coughing. He doubled over and covered his mouth until he stopped coughing and pulled his hand away covered in blood. Remus groaned and carded his fingers through his hair. Draco looked horrified before another fit of coughing rattled his body and more blood came up. His breathing quickened and it sounded hoarse and sounded strangely like a whistle.

"What's wrong with him?!" cried Hermione, looking pale and like she was about to faint.

"I must not of healed his lung correctly. Mr. Malfoy, I'm quite sorry for this." said Remus apologetically before pointing his wand back at Draco. "Stupefy." he muttered, and Draco fell back onto the bed, eyes closed. Remus rushed over and started work on Draco.

"What is going on?" thundered Hermione, her face turning red as she refused to be ignored any longer. Sirius sighed, remembering that she was there. He left Draco's bedside and guided Hermione out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Sirius, why is _Draco Malfoy _here at Grimmauld Place?" demanded Hermione, crossing her arms and glaring at him. Sirius sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"I don't even know, Hermione. Please, just go to bed." he said tiredly. "We'll discuss this tomorrow." he said tiredly before turning and heading back into the room and while the door was open, Hermione caught a small glimpse of Draco's slashed chest. She gasped and her hands flew to her mouth and she turned, scurrying up the stairs as quickly as she could up the stairs, trying to get that image out of her head. She dashed into her room, nearly knocking over Harry who had just woken up.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" he asked thickly, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"N-n-nothing." she whimpered, throwing herself onto her bed and pulling the covers over her head. Harry looked puzzled for a moment before laying back down, shaking his head as he got underneath the covers.

"Nutter..." he muttered. "Nox!"

* * *

_**A/N: Please tell me what you thought! Still a little stuck but I'm trying my best. Please review!**_

_**XOXOXO  
**_


End file.
